rylonsmandaloriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Je'karta Verd
The beginning'.'' Je'karta Verd. The vengeful Warrior, that is who I am now. It wasn't always my name. But my old one, I left it behind when my life ended; but that does not mean that I left my story behind as well. My life's story isn't a happy one, and isn't for the weak of heart. So stop now if you are. If not, then listen closely and I will tell you what few have heard so that a legacy may live on . . . '''The Story I come from a planet in a star system with a name few know. I will tell of the planet, whose name is Ethaan. It was lush, good, diverse, beautiful . . . and sad. I was once happy there, with a family of three brothers, two sisters, and parents. My father was a Grand Marshal, my mother a High Healer. We lived in a manor house, carved from granite and surrounded by trees with majenta leaves. As with any good thing, evil seeks to corrupt it. Creatures who despised our very existence and more over, our culture. The First Great War began. But two years before its start, I was born. For five years, we were at war with the First Enemy. They were nothing but a viscious creature at heart, who make a profit of pain, and a survival of suffering. It was near the end of that war, that their leader died by my father's hand. The First Enemy was eradicated, but not their legacy. Our mistake was not destroying their writings. Peace lasted for the better part of three years. I was ten, when the Second Enemy arose, but this time, from our own people. The Second War started and, by the thrid year, I was fighting as well. Three years more and victory was at hand. But an enemy who lives for destruction will not be denied it. In a last ditch effort, they made a death march. And our home was the price to be paid for victory. We didn't stand a chance for once. Upon the field our city's army made a bid for time. For it my father died. But it wasn't enough. Before the gates of our city, died a brother and sister; upon our walls, yet another brother died. Left with only two of my siblings and mother, we did what we could to ensure the suvival of as many as possible. We were finally pushed to our own home, and near by, a way of escape. But it was not to be. There, by the fire that was our home, we fought desperately. Then came the leader of the Second Enemy with secondaries. Their arrival signaled the flight of hope. My brother and mother died soon after they attacked. Then my sister fell, mortally wounded. With just a sixteen year old left, they saw fit to club and cut me. When I awoke from their beating, they were gone, and none were left alive who would survive long. Like my sister. There among the fire and smoke, ash and blood, I held her, dying in my arms. Night fell and she left for somewhere far better. I saw that nothing was left for me among the ruins of my life, and prepared to leave. Not without my remeberance. The helmets of each family member. I couldn't have taken the helmets of friends, it'd have been too much. I took the shuttle that should have been filled with more than one, lone traveller, and left. Epilouge It was after listening to a holo-recording by my own father and mother within the shuttle cockpit that I came to a realization. In a nutshell, they told me that they were prepared for the day in which they were might have to die for me and my siblings and the posibility that they too, might die. I was left instructions on places I could go should I ever need to escape home. A poisoned planet called Hutta. It was there that an location activated holo-recording activated and my mother gave me instruction on who I should find. A woman who my mother apparently met some time ago, and was one of the few she trusted as a safe guard for my well being. I understand now why I she trusted her. The woman's name was called Dha'la Mesh'. I never new her true name but when I came to her apartment, she immediately appologized for my loss. She knew why I was there. She said she was what my parents called a "iviin'yc aran," something they had set up to make sure I could survive in the galaxy at large. That was when I choose my new name: Je'karta Verd. It was that from her and many others, not only Mandalorians, I learned a warrior's life. Over the course of a two years, I had time only for instruction and training. I learned large and small scale strategy, 'shadow' combat, one on one, one on many, dueling, intelligence gathering, tracking, recon, and many other things. It was a few months later that I then met this one Mandalorian . . . NAME: Je'karta Verd OTHER NAMES: Strider, Bolter HEIGHT: 6' 3" HAIR COLOR: Reddish brown EYE COLOR: Grey ARMOR PLATE COLORS: Scarlet, black, and gold OTHER FEATURES: Scar running from above right eyebrow to lower left jaw. Tattoo of a dragon on left arm. Right shoulder plate has poem etched on it. Reads as follows: "The fire gone cold, the door now closed, alone be Traveller far from home. Without a friend or cordial hand, lost be Traveller far from clan; with nor home to which to come. Which path does he tread, the Traveller all alone? The of restoration or destruction? Forced to decide not by choice of his, but by force of theirs."